ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Epson
Jamie Epson (born April 21, 1986) is an American Professional wrestler, manager, and talent agent that is most notably known for her current run in True Honor Wrestling . She is also known as a the first female WXWF Hardcore champion before leaving WXWF to pursue other company endeavors. Jamie is currently signed as a manager and talent scout for THW. Early life Jamie Epson was born in a small town of North, South Carolina to a family of six siblings and the upbringings of classic Carolina Country routes. In her highschool years, Jamie was the head cheerleader of her school as well as the valedictorian in her graduating class. After high school, Jamie went on to pursue a career in the field of professional wrestling, training at a local academy known as "Cross Training Academy". Jamie made her wrestling debut on January 2011 for the World Xtreme Wrestling Federation in the WXWF's hardcore division as Amber Hernandez. Jamie would go on to hold the WXWF Hardcore title on two different occasions before departing after legal issues within the WXWF. True Honor Wrestling Debut Jamie Epson debuted in True Honor Wrestling on May 31, 2011 in THW's Gateway to Glory match. Jamie Epson would go on to be eliminated from the match in a rather quick and easy fashion. Jamie would work one more match as a competitor before she was resigned to a manager and road agent contract to help bring in talent from other origins of the world with many of different backgrounds and lifestyles. This new signing has prompted a new on-camera gimmick introducing the "Epson Enterprises" campaign. Epson Enterprises On June 14, 2011 Jamie Epson was officially introduced on camera as the traveling agent and manager of THW villain, Terrance Carter. On June 21, 2011 Jamie had found and signed THW's first Transgender competitor, Landon Crabtree . This duo became an official tag team on a Honor Roll tour, going by the name "Epson Enterprises". The has yet to appear on camera as a tag team. Other Media On July 4, 2011 Jamie Epson was announced to be in the upcoming "Spy Kids" revival movie, playing as the mother of the two new spy kids. Jamie Epson appeared on Jay Leno on June 27, 2011 to discuss the Heartbreak Hell pay per view. Jamie is confirmed to be a special guest at the 2012 "NewNowNext" Awards, an LGBT awards show hosted on Logo. Personal life Jamie Epson is married to highschool boyfriend Peter Hernandez, and the two have one 2 year old daughter named Natasha. Jamie is also enrolled at the University of South Carolina for a degree in culinary. In Wrestling *Wrestlers Managed **Terrance Carter (2011–present) **Landon Crabtree (2011–present) *Theme Song **"Walking on Water" by Lecrae (THW) **"Heart of a Champion" by Nelly (WXWF) **'"Stomp (Remix" by Young Buck (THW w/ Terrance - Present)' **'"Lollipop" by Framing Hanley (THW w/ Landon - Present)' Championships and Accomplishments *World Xtreme Wrestling Federation **WXWF Hardcore Championship (2x) *True Honor Wrestling **N/A Category:Wrestlers Category:Managers Category:True Honor Wrestling Talent Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Road Agents